Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of multimedia computing devices, and more particularly to the field of configuration of wireless multimedia computing devices.
Discussion of the State of the Art
It is commonplace to stream various multimedia content to one or more devices from a single computing device. For example, a “smart TV,” possibly based on LINUX™ (or a variant of LINUX™ such as ANDROID™ or CHROME OS™) or based on FREEBSD™ may display high-definition video and stream various channels of audio to audio rendering devices (some integral to the Smart TV and possibly some separate from it). Or, a user of a mobile device such as but not limited to a tablet or smart phone may wish to watch a video on their device while having the audio streamed to and played back by a plurality of wireless speakers.
One task that routinely receives negative post installation review related to complex multipart consumer systems is difficulty of configuration. Failure to correctly configure the system may also lead to long term dissatisfaction with the system which should bring the purchaser a period of trouble-free and satisfied use. Some consumers are even known to have returned a system otherwise very well suited for their desired outcome due to mis-configuration. These systems may be complex and therefore may, indeed be difficult for the consumer to configure correctly. Failure of confusion early on may lead the purchaser to give up or to forge on with subsequent steps reliant on the ones they failed to complete. Configuration of home theaters and multi-unit wireless networks may to be on the harder end of the spectrum. A system combining both of these areas must have an extremely clear, and effective configuration plan. The more that may be automated for the customer, while still giving her control to customize the purchased system to her expectations should be a goal.
What is therefore needed, is a means for providing a reliable, easily understood and easily implemented, automated, configuration plan for the set-up and maintenance of home theater systems, particularly those that make use of wireless access points, wireless mobile devices, smart TVs, and wireless speakers.